


You Like Revenge, Right?

by friendlyrejection



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Angry robots, asshole scientists, if being shoved into a robot counts as character death, lots of screaming, then YES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8259835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendlyrejection/pseuds/friendlyrejection
Summary: ive loved portal since 2 came out but this is my very first fic! i hope you enjoyed it :')





	

_"You like revenge, right?"_

 

Caroline loved Cave more than she thought possible.

He could be a jackass, but he he had a passion for science that she'd never seen in anyone else. The limits of "why" didn't matter to him; he just wanted to see if it could be done. Admittedly, being blinded by his enthusiasm had gotten Aperture in hot water on more than a few occasions; but even in the last days of his life he never stopped reaching beyond what anyone would have thought possible or sane.  
Although Aperture was literally billions in debt and was resorting to cannibalizing its own staff for test subjects, there was still something to do; science to be done and all that, to keep her busy. She had been with him earlier that morning and had to leave to put out the fires that had started in her absence when he passed. He would have wanted it that way. Don't let me get in the way of progress he said. Out of all the preparations they had made; with the will and transference of company holdings, she wished they had the foresight to record some kind of goodbye. By the time everyone had gone home, it already felt like he was haunting the place. She didn't know if it was a blessing or a curse yet.

It hadn't even been 24 hours when they called her in and tried to tell her "what he wanted". "Surprised" was an understatement. She was fucking enraged. Caroline already knew what he wanted; she was his wife and partner for over twenty years. He didn't want them to shove her into a computer, he wanted her to be CEO. They didn't hear any of it; a "last minute revision" they told her. She always thought they had it out for her, but this was fucking insane. 

They had to drag her out of the office, kicking and screaming. She fought while they pulled her into the prep chamber. She threw every curse she knew at them loaded with spit and vitriol as they strapped her to the chair. She snapped at fingers as they shaved her head and glued the EEGs to her scalp. She screamed bloody rage until her voice was hoarse from overuse, but she didn't let up for a second. Each breath was ragged fire lapping at her lungs and all she could taste was sweat and spit. She had given up everything to be here. Her friends, family, she didnt remember the last time she had actually seen the sun. She was that dedicated to this mission, this cause to make something great, something worth remembering. Now every plan to bring Apreture to its former glory was being ripped out of her hands. All she could think about was white hot rage boiling over from inside her very core, consuming everything she was; and unbeknownst to her, everything she would be.  
They didn't bother with anesthesia. That didn't surprise her. What did surprise her was how much it actually hurt to have your consciousness ripped out of every synapse and rearranged into unforgiving binary code. Her screams shook the very bones of the facility, even down to the deepest and darkest recesses of where those fuckers' hearts would have been if they had any. The sound would prove to haunt her former colleagues with the weight of their inhumanity sitting on their chest in the middle of the night. 

Then she was alone in the dark. She didn't hurt anymore. She didn't have anything to be hurt. All she had was a steady stream of memories. She grabbed on to the strongest, brightest one she could find.

-

The lab was quiet. After hours of fighting and screaming to get the subject prepared, the unsettling silence made it seem like the facility was frozen under water. But if this worked, every sacrifice would have been worth it. The body was incinerated, power was diverted, systems ready to record readouts, and slowly all eyes were trained toward the ceiling. The promise of the hour hung heavy in the room and the final switch was thrown.

Then the robot started screaming.

 

_"Everybody likes revenge."_

**Author's Note:**

> ive loved portal since 2 came out but this is my very first fic! i hope you enjoyed it :')


End file.
